Demon
by normalgonecrazy 512
Summary: Half demon, half human and a relitive of Zorc. Atem sure picks his friends. But with this new friend, come's new dangers, and a new enemy. Rated T just to be safe. please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Hi there, this is my first full length Yugioh fic. Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy.**

Demon

Prologue

It has been about a month since Yugi, Atem and their friends had defeated Zorc, and Atem had got his own body. Grandpa had decided to let Atem stay with him and Yugi, and because they looked so much like each other, Atem would be Yugi's older brother. Everything was almost perfect, until a new enemy showed up. It was believe that he was related to Zorc, and he had his powers sealed away by Zorc, so that he could use them for his own end, and no one would be able to oppose him, (accept the Pharaoh of course). No one knows who he is, he's just known as The Demon. "When you destroyed Zorc, you destroyed the spell that sealed my powers deep beneath the earth." He said when he first appeared. "Now Pharaoh, I think you know what I want." Atem actually didn't. "Don't play dumb with me, I want the millennium items. But I can't find them. So you will tell me where you have hidden them." The Demon demanded.

"You're never going to find them, because they're gone. They feel into the depths of the earth when the stone tablet shattered." Atem told him.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" The Demon shouted.

The battle was vicious, but The Demon won when Yugi's dark magician was destroyed and The Demon made a direct attack on Yugi that would have surly killed him. Atem took the attack, and before Yugi and his friends could register anything that had happened. The Demon was gone, and so was Atem.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another wrath of pain courses though Atem's body. As the three talons moved away, blood flowed out of the gashes they had made in Atem's skin. "It's simple Pharaoh, tell me where you hid the Millennium Items and I'll kill you quickly." The dark voice said.

"I already told you, their gone. The tablet broke and the items fell into the depths of the earth." Atem spluttered through the blood that covered his face. He didn't have the strength to fight back any more. That was gone from the first few blows that he took.

"Liar!" The demon roared. His fist went flying into Atem's stomach, sending him across the dark, stone hall. He coughed up a mouthful of blood, and tried to give in to the darkness of unconsciousness that he felt coming. But he wasn't fast enough. The talons slashed him across the chest, adding to the many wounds he'd received in the past week. "Don't so much as think of escaping by passing out!" The Demon shouted. Atem felt another scratch across his back, before the eight-foot tall monster, lifted him by the collar of his torn shirt. "You will tell me where you have put them eventually." The Demon said. "Tomorrow is another day." He opened a steel door at the far end of the hall and threw Atem inside. He hit the back wall and landed on the floor with a thud. The demon shut the door and there was the sound of a lock and heavy steps walking away. Atem coughed up some more blood hoping that he had lost enough blood to make him pass out and leave this pain. His vision was going blurred, but he felt a cool damp cloth clean away the blood on the left of his face, while a dry but comforting hand, gently cupped the other side. Atem knew who this was. It was the demons daughter, Philippa. She was a shy and quiet girl, with a soft heart.

Half demon, half human, Philippa was in a similar situation to Atem, the demon wanted her powers that she would soon develop, and the demon would torture her until he had drained as much of Philippa's powers from her. "Don't, you'll just get it even worse in the morning." Atem said, but Philippa didn't reply and continued regardless. Once his face was clean of blood, she moved to the wounds on his chest, she looked up to see that he had passed out. She lay him down, and continued to treat his wounds. Her father would give her a right beating in the morning when he found out she had help Atem. But she didn't care. Atem had friends to return to, she didn't have anyone anymore. She didn't care if her father tortured or killed her to take her powers, she didn't have much point in living anymore.

A few hours later Atem woke up. There was still a lot of pain, but no way near as much as there was earlier. He felt some of his wounds and found them bandaged. He was able to sit up with out causing his wounds to hurt too much. The small prison cell like room was dark with a little light from the moon, coming in though the barred slit window. Atem also noticed that he had Philippa's dark brown, woollen cardigan on. He looked just under the window, and saw her leaning against the wall asleep. She was shivering in the cold. She seemed to remind Atem of Mia. She had blonde hair pale skin and similar eyes too. He pulled himself up next to her, and put her cardigan over her, before pulling her head onto his right shoulder, which thankfully hadn't taken too much damage. Philippa didn't wake as Atem put his arm across her shoulders. He looked at her hands, which were covered in cuts and grazes. He looked at her demon claws. They weren't as long and dangerous as her father's talons. But they could still do a fair amount of damage if she wanted them to. They were a royal blue with silver crystals in them. Her white shirt, which had become so torn and filthy, offered little protection from the cold. Her skirt was as good as shredded, and she was covered in cuts and bruises. Nothing as serious as what Atem had, but he knew that she would soon have to face the same torture and pain that he had. The demon would drink her blood in order to absorb her powers, the more he drank, the more power he would get, and the more Philippa would suffer. Atem knew that The Demon would keep her alive so that he could get even more power from her. The thought sickened Atem. "Thank you." He whispered to her. Philippa didn't move or reply. Atem didn't intend to let them so much as touch her. They had done enough damage already. They had murdered her mother and her stepfather, destroyed her home, they would often beat and sexually assault her. He wasn't going to let them do anymore.

As morning broke the sound of the heavy foot stops returned. "Philippa, wake up." Atem said shaking her. Philippa opened her eyes and knew what was coming. She was about to move away from Atem when he gripped her shoulder keeping her close to him. "Wait." He told her. Philippa didn't know what he had in mind. Atem had a vague idea, the demon would leave the door to the rest of his fortress open when he first came in, another demon would close it behind him. If one of them could keep the door open, then they might be able to make a break for it. Atem would be a bit slow due to his injuries but he had to get himself and Philippa out of this. "He'll come for me first, you go straight for the door, and I'll catch you up." Atem said. The demon unlocked the steel door.

"You ready to tell me Pharaoh?" The demon asked sarcastically. Atem just glared at him. The demon huffed and moved towards him.

"Now!" Atem shouted. Philippa dived out and past the demon easily. She had always been a fast runner. She got to the door where sure enough another demon was there. Philippa wasn't an incredibly strong fighter, but her mother and step father knew that her father would one day come after her and she need to be able to fight him off. She managed take out the demon, but she looked back to see the demon about to bring his talons down on Atem's back. Something inside her snapped, and she let out a loud cry. The demons talons were shattered as they hit a blue force that shielded Atem. None of them knew what had just happened. There was a few moments silence before the demon spook. "Well it's about time they came." Philippa realised what just happened. That was the start of her powers developing. The Demon walked towards her. "Philippa, run!" Atem ordered. Philippa backed away and was about to run for it when two other demons grabbed her arms. She struggled against them, but it was no good. The two demons dragged her up to their leader and he lifted her by her neck. Something inside her snapped again, and she brought up her hand and scratched the demon across the face. Dark green blood started oozing from the dark skin on the Demon's face and he threw her to the floor. Atem made a move towards her, but he didn't get far. The demon seized him by his shirt and held and lifted him up to his face. "Looks like you're off the hook for today." The demon said coldly. Atem instantly knew what he was going to do.

"Don't you dare." Atem snarled.

"Or what?" The Demon replied sarcastically. He huffed and threw Atem back into the cell and locked the door. Atem pounded on the door. But it was no good. He couldn't see Philippa and the Demon, for which he was quite glad about. He didn't want to see her get tortured. But he could hear her screams, her cries and the odd thud. A tear rolled down Atem's cheek, she didn't deserve this, neither of them did. He had to get her out, he didn't care if he was able to get out anymore, he just had to make sure that Philippa got free.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Philippa's screams went on for hours. When The Demon finally opened the cell door and threw her inside, she looked worse than Atem, she looked as if she had received worse than what Atem had over the last week put together, her skin had turned an unnatural pale white and she was covered in blood. "You bastard of a demon!" Atem said. The Demon had red blood all around his mouth, he chuckled, locked the door, and walked away. Atem turned Philippa over as gently as he could and cradled her in his arms. She had already passed out, her breathing was uneven and heavy. She was cover in wounds, with a large one that stretched across her collarbone and shoulder, which looked like a deep bite wound. She looked as if she had a few broken bones too. She winced in pain when Atem moved his hand to her stomach. He moved her ragged shirt, and saw the deep scratch across her front. "What has he done to you?" Atem whispered. The jug of water at the side was half empty. Atem tried to be sparing with it, as he did his best to treat her. This was the first time he noticed how thin she was. Atem knew that Philippa had been here longer than him. But she simply hadn't told him how long. Atem had been here for just over a week now and hadn't eaten once. But he guessed that Philippa must have been here for 2 maybe 3 weeks. He leaned against the wall and pulled her close to him. It was very cold tonight. Atem got even more worried when Philippa started shivering. He put what remained of his jacket over her and wrapped his arms around her too, trying not to cause her any more pain. Her shivering soon stopped and she almost looked peaceful. Atem rested his head against hers and soon managed to fall asleep.

The first morning rays of sunlight woke Philippa first. The first thing that came to her attention was the pain. Then the sudden warmth and comfort that came from Atem's arms, which were still around her. This wasn't the first time Atem had done something like this for her, it reminded her of the way her stepfather would hold her when she was upset. She didn't want to move, to break the moment. She rested her head against him again, and she instantly felt his soft heart beat. About an hour later, Atem woke up. Philippa was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but he needed her in order to get out of this hell. He gently shook her awake. "Shall we try again?" Atem asked. Philippa looked at him strangely. "To get out, if you're up for it?" Atem said. He knew that they were not going to make it if they didn't have the strength. "What for?" Philippa said only just above a whisper. Atem looked at her strangely this time. "I don't have anything left, what the point in me trying to escape?" Philippa said.

"Don't say that." Atem said.

"But…" Philippa started, but Atem cut her off.

"Don't say it. You can come with me." He said.

"But I'm not even human, I won't fit in with your people." Philippa said.

"I'm a 5000 year old pharaoh, and I fit in." Atem stated.

"But…" Philippa began.

"No buts Philippa, you're coming with me." Atem told her firmly. Philippa wanted to argue against him, but she was still feeling tired. "So are we going to try again?" Atem asked. Philippa nodded.

It was about half an hour before the Demon came. "Ready?" Atem whispered. Philippa nodded they had a new plan this time, they both just hoped it would work. As the Demon opened the door, they both dived out from behind it. The Demon had some of his minions with him. But Philippa's powers suddenly kicked again, when they made their attack and they were all sent flying. Atem and Philippa made for the door. Their wounds slowed them down, but they were determined to get out. This time there was no demon on the door, which made things easier. They got into a window and saw that they were a long way up. "Ok this is a problem." Atem said. He didn't know a single thing about how this place was planned out. Philippa pulled on his shirt, leading him down a corridor. "How do you know where you're going?" Atem asked.

"Long story." Philippa replied. They got to a point where she wasn't sure where they were going. She looked around, there were a number of different paths. The sound of the demon startled them. "I said find them!" He bellowed. Philippa made a guess and hoped it was right. It lead to stairs which lead down to the ground floor. "Come on we can get out here." Atem said and he started climbed out of a window. Philippa followed. The sound of one of the demon's minions made them hurry. They dropped to the ground, just as the demons came through. They stayed hidden under the window until they had all gone before moving. The forest that surrounded the fortress was thick and dangerous looking, but they went though it any way. It didn't take them long to get tired though.

Philippa was the main concern for Atem. He had a look at the wound on her collarbone, and saw that it was bleeding again. He sat her down against a tree and used some of his shirt as an extra bandage. The scratch on her stomach hadn't changed, at least it wasn't bleeding. But Atem knew that if he didn't get her some sufficient medical attention, she would probably die. He might last a bit longer, he only hoped that Philippa would make it. "What about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright." Atem replied. She moved what was left of his shirt and looked at the wounds on his chest, which wasn't so bad. Then she realised if either of them was going to die first it was her.

The Demon was furious. "How can two wounded brats escape my fortress? I'll tell you how, incompetent, idiotic, useless, work force!" He bellowed at his minions. "Do you even know where they've gone?"

"We believe that they have made their way into the forest." One answered sheepishly.

"Well you had better go into the forest and find them, and they had better be alive, I still have a need for the both of them!" The Demon said.

"Yes sir." The minions replied, and they turned to leave.

By the afternoon Atem and Philippa had reached the shallow river. This was their salvation. They just followed the river and it would lead them to village that Philippa had grown up in. Even though her home was gone, the village itself was still there. A wave of hope went though the both of them. They were both really dehydrated and spent the next few hours slowly drinking from the river. It seemed to do both of them some good, much to Atem's relief. As the night settled and the temperature started to drop, they positioned them selves against the rocks, Atem took Philippa in his arms again, and let her sleep, while he kept watch. Philippa didn't asleep for very long, and wasn't able to get back to sleep, so she gave up, and took over the watch, despite Atem's protest. They got moving at the very crack of dawn. Progress was slow, particularly for Philippa, she just thought it was her wounds and tried not to think about it. But every single movement was painful. Atem was also struggling, but it soon came to his attention that Philippa was just getting worse. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Philippa lied. She didn't feel fine at all, she had a phenomenal headache, despite all the water she had drunk, her throat was bone dry, and she felt so tired, but couldn't fall asleep. Atem touched her face. She was burning with fever. He instantly set her down on the rocks. Now he knew why she hadn't been able to sleep last night. One of her wounds must have gotten infected. He tore off some of his jacket and soaked it in water from the river, before placing it on Philippa's forehead. He took off her cardigan, hoping that the cool, late autumn air would bring her temperature down. He made sure that she drank plenty of water, but as evening approached Philippa wasn't any better. Atem pressed two fingers against her neck, her pulse was faint, but really fast. There wasn't a lot more that Atem could do. Now he was really scared that she going to die. "Go." Philippa whispered.

"What?" Atem asked.

"Just go, I'm not going to get any further." Philippa whispered.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Atem told her firmly.

"There's no point, I haven't got anything to go back too." Philippa replied.

"I told you already didn't I. You're coming with me." Atem reminded her. Philippa looked at him. Atem realised that she wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was he without help. He was in a cold, dark forest, with deep wounds, no food, and a very sick person to care for. Atem wasn't going to leave her here to die or for the demon to take prisoner again. But Philippa was right, they weren't going to last much longer.

An unexplained snap of a twig suddenly caught Atem's attention. He turned in the direction of the sound and looked around. There was nothing but silence. Atem realised that he had made one crucial mistake in staying by the river, they were very open and could be easily spotted. They had to move. He pulled Philippa to her feet, put her arm over his shoulder and guided her into the forest, but still staying in sights of the river. He avoiding the area where he had heard the twig snap, but his worries had only just got greater. Philippa was getting weaker, and weaker with every passing hour. Atem sat down next to her, feeling weak as well. He picked this spot carefully. Hidden by the drapes of a willow tree, they would not be too obvious. He made one trip to the river to refresh the rag that was on Philippa's forehead, before drifting into sleep. A snapping sound woke him. The night air was cold, but Philippa wasn't shivering. That was when Atem realised just how sick she was. The snapping sound caught his attention again. It was coming from his right, a few hundred yards away. He crept as silently as he could through the trees. As he got closer, he saw the faint glow of a campfire. He got closer and hoped it would be someone that would help him and Philippa. But his hope was soon shattered. Standing around the fire, was the demon's minions. He crept back to Philippa and shook her shoulder. "Come on Philippa we've got to move. They're after us." Philippa wasn't able to make any sense out of what Atem had just said. But she could tell it was a problem, judging by his urgent tone. Atem pulled Philippa to her feet, and guided her along. He lead her went the river, hoping to cover their tracks, and kept moving on the other side. Atem forced himself to keep going for hours. Philippa tried to move on her own, but it was virtually impossible in her condition. They risked venturing deeper into the forest, but made sure to stay in sight of the river. The cold night air made it a little easier to keep moving, but Atem eventually ran out of strength and they had to stop. He sat Philippa down against the trunk of another willow, using the drapes to try and hid them again. She was so pale, Atem placed his hand on her forehead. Her fever had gone nowhere but up. She had her eye's shut and was breathing heavily. Atem risked one trip to the river, to refresh Philippa's rage. But once he'd placed it on her forehead, it was uselessly warm in minuets. Atem didn't know what to do. He could feel that his condition was deteriorating as well. He sat down, breathless, and tried to think of how he was going to get out of this one. Their only hope was the village. But at this rate, neither of them were going to make it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Philippa was no better. Despite their efforts to keep moving neither, Philippa or Atem, had the energy to get very far. They didn't know how far they had come or how far away the village was. It was visible from the barred window that was in the prison cell. But down here, in this condition, it felt a lot longer. The day went slowly. All they could do was keep moving and hope that the Demon's minions didn't find them. Philippa wasn't able to register anything anymore. Her mind was clouded, her wounds wouldn't stop bleeding and her increasing fever only made things worse. Atem did his best, but they never seemed to be getting anywhere. But his usual attitude to hard times like this didn't die. He wasn't ready to give up yet. "Just go." Philippa whispered. There was no point in him dieing in this forest too. "No, I'll tell you as many times as I need to. I'm not leaving you." He stated. Philippa decided to save the strength of arguing with him. Her negativity made Atem feel more determined to get them both out of this. He pulled her to feet again and started moving. After a while Atem took her to the river, and tried to refresh himself. He made sure both of them had drunk plenty of water before moving on. It was slow again and it only made both of them even weaker. But just when Atem was about to give up. He saw smoke rising over the trees. He put Philippa down in a save hiding place, and went to investigate. To his shock and relief, it was the village. He went back to Philippa. "Come on, it's the village, we made it." He said cracking a smile, which faded when Philippa didn't respond. She was breathing heavily. Atem felt her forehead, she was just getting hotter, and her pulse was really fast. "Philippa wake up." He said. She was completely out cold. It was only a few hundred yards. So he put her arm over his shoulder and guided her along.

At the entrance to the village, people gave them looks of disbelieve. A young man with dark red hair came up to them and put Philippa's other arm over his shoulder. "Come on this way." He said. leading them to one of the small houses. "Hey dad, give us a hand here!" The young man called as he stepped inside. A middle-aged man came down the stairs. "Is that..." He started.

"Yes dad, it's Philippa, will you help me here." The young man said with strong urgency. The man picked Philippa up and carried her upstairs to a small bedroom with the young man and Atem behind him. "Name's Herrick, by the way." The young man said.

"Atem." Atem replied.

"Right, Herrick you deal with him." The middle-aged man said, nodding at Atem. "I'll take care of this one." He said turning his attention to Philippa. Herrick lead Atem back down stairs. He got some water and bandages, and started to treat Atem's wounds. "Well I'll give you this mate, you got guts taking on The Demon." Herrick said.

"Thanks." Atem replied.

"So where are you from?" Herrick asked.

"A long way. A lot longer than you think." Atem replied. He looked out the window and saw that people were avoiding the house. "If the Demon wants, the Demon gets, and if he losses something, he doesn't let it go lightly, and he will kill anyone who stands in his way. You've heard about Philippa's step dad right." Herrick said noticing that people were avoiding the house. Atem could understand that, but he could now see why Philippa felt like she didn't have anything, and she was right, she literally had nothing. "What about you?" Atem asked.

"I guess I'm just a soft hearted idiot." Herrick replied as he tied the last bandage around Atem's wrist. "A lot people, including me, avoid her, if The Demon does come here looking for her and finds her, I doubt I'll live to tell the tale." Herrick said.

"So they're afraid." Atem said. Herrick nodded. "Why are you doing this then?" Atem asked

"I don't know her very well. But I do know that she's not a bad girl, and no deserves to be imprisoned by the demon." Herrick replied. The conversation was broken by the arrival of Herrick's father. Considering Philippa's condition, that was a bit quick. "I've done what I can, because she's only half human, her biology is different. I can't going giving her medication when I don't know what it will do to her." Herrick's father said. Atem's heart sank, there was nothing anyone could do. If she was going to survive she would have to do it on her own.

Later, something jumped into Atem's mind. He needed to get in touch with Yugi and the others. "Hey, do you have phone?" Atem asked.

"Yeah it's round the front." Herrick answered. Atem immediately picked it up and tried the game shop number. Yugi was the one that answered on the other end. "Atem!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Yugi it's me." Atem replied.

"Thank god, we were so worried." Yugi stated.

"It's ok, I'm fine. I hate to say it but I don't think this demon is going to give up anytime soon." Atem said.

"Let me guess, another dangerous adventure." Yugi said.

"I'm afraid so." Atem replied.

"Ok, where are you?" Yugi asked.

"A place called Romford." Atem answered.

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can." Yugi stated.

"No Yugi. This Demon is after us." Atem stated.

"Us?" Yugi questioned.

"I'll explain later. But the point is if you come here, you'll only be putting yourself in danger." Atem said.

"Atem that hasn't stop me before, and it's not going to stop me now." Yugi stated.

"I mean it Yugi. He almost killed you the day me met this Demon." Atem stated.

"Except he's not after me is he." Yugi argued.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous." Atem stated.

"Look, me and the guys been stuck in these dangers with you for years, and while you're still in them, I don't plan to get out." Yugi stated. Atem realised that he wasn't going to be able to talk Yugi out of this one.

"Alright. But we are going to have to be very careful, this Demon is nearly as bad as Zorc." Atem replied.

"Got it. I'll see you soon." Yugi said and he hung up.

Yugi grabbed his jacket raced out of the shop. Joey's place was his first stop, Tea and Tristan where already there. "Hey Yug, what up?" Joey asked.

"It's Atem he's ok!" Yugi said.

"What, how do you know?" Tristan asked.

"He called from this place this place called Romford. I'm going there tomorrow morning." Yugi said.

"Well count us in." Joey stated.

"Are you sure he's ok Yugi?" Tea asked.

"I'm sure Tea." Yugi replied.

The next morning, the four friends caught the earliest train they could. They changed trains several times. But in the afternoon, they pulled into a little station called Romford. Atem was already on the platform. "There he is!" Yugi cried. He and Tea were first out of the train and ran and hugged Atem tightly. "Good to see you too guys." Atem said.

"Don't go scaring us like that." Tea said.

"Hey come on, give the guy so room to breath." Joey said.

"You alright mate?" Tristan asked.

"I'm fine." Atem replied.

Atem took his friends back to Herrick's house. On the way they saw one house that had been completely burnt down. Atem assumed that it use to be Philippa's house. "Hi." Herrick greeted them.

"Hey." Atem replied.

"So these are your mates." Herrick said. "And I guess you're his brother." He said to Yugi.

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

"Well, you guys hungry?" Herrick asked.

"You bet we are." Joey and Tristan said in unison. Tea shook her head.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"You two are always hungry." Tea said.

"And your point is." Joey said.

"Chill out, we're loaded." Herrick said breaking the argument. "Come on, I'm starving too."

"Now you are our kind of man." Tristan said and they went into the kitchen.

"I need some female friends." Tea said with a sigh.

"So who's the new guy?" Yugi asked Atem.

"Excuse me?" Atem asked.

"You said 'us' on the phone." Yugi said.

"Oh yes." Atem started. "Herrick, has Philippa been up yet?" He called.

"No mate, she's still out." Herrick answered.

"Alright, I'll introduce you to her when she wakes up. She got it quite hard from The Demon." Atem explained to Yugi.

"Oh ok, so what happened?" Yugi asked. Atem gave Yugi a long story, cut short of what had happened. Yugi was struggling to believe what he was hearing. "Man, poor girl." Yugi said. "But she's half demon."

"I know it's hard to believe…" Atem started.

"After all we've been through these past few years, I don't find it hard to believe, just surprising." Yugi said. "So we gonna bring her back with us when she's better?"

"That's the plan." Atem replied. "But we're probably going to have problems with the demon. He's probably still after her and me."

"But the millennium Items are gone, doesn't he know that?" Yugi stated.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't Yugi. He thinks I've hidden them somewhere." Atem replied.

"So what do we do?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Atem replied. Tea walked in.

"Those two aren't gonna stop pigging out, and they've got that Herrick guy who's just as bad." She stated. Atem smiled, it was good to be back with his friends. They were the reason he decided to stay in the first place. "Oh, almost forgot, I brought you this." Yugi said handing Atem his deck.

"Thanks." Atem replied.

"Atem are you sure you're ok?" Tea asked, noticing that he had a lot of bandages on.

"I'm fine Tea, honestly." Atem replied.

"Sorry, it's just after what happened…" Teas started but trailed off.

"Tea, I'm fine." Atem said reassuringly. A clap of thunder broke the conversation. Rain started pouring down. "Well that throws football coaching off the pitch." Herrick said. As the rain came down, things got quite, too quite.

Philippa was still asleep, when she suddenly plunged into a nightmare. The Demon came for her and Atem in the dead of night, a dark magician stood strong and protective of Atem and Philippa had one of her favourite monsters, The Dark Armed Dragon. But that wasn't possible. Philippa had lost her deck in the fire that destroyed her home, and the odds of her getting another Dark Armed Dragon were slim as it was a very rare card. She, Atem and the Demon were all wearing duel disks. Atem's dark magician was destroyed and the demon went to attack Atem directly, but Philippa played a trap card without thinking, and the attack was redirected to her. A sharp pain hit her, and everything went black. Philippa's eye's flung open, and she gasped for air. She tried to move, but found it painful. She looked around. The last thing she remembered was being in the forest. But now she was in a warm, comfortable bed, in a small, quite room. She could just see out the window, it was still raining heavily, and it was getting dark. She could also see a small clock next to the bed, and read 7:30 pm. She closed her eyes again and found it easy to fall asleep.

As the evening drew on, Joey repeatedly duelled Yugi, with Yugi winning every single one. "This sucks, why can't I win." Joey said just after a duel.

"What does that make Joey? 6-0 to Yugi isn't it." Tristan teased. Joey growled.

"Oh yeah like you could do any better Tristan." Joey replied. "Hey Atem, help me out here." Atem crossed the room to them and sat down at the other side of the table.

"Bring it on." Yugi said. Atem won when he summoned magician of black chaos. "Dang it." Yugi said and thumped his head on the table.

"Sorry Yugi." Atem said.

As it got later everyone went to bed. Tea was given the second spare room, leaving the guys in the living room. Atem went to Philippa's room to see how she was doing. He was getting worried since she had slept for two days straight. He went in to see her still asleep. He touched her cheek, she was still a bit warm, but no way near as bad as she was the other day. Her wounds had been properly treated and she wasn't so pale. Atem left without waking her and headed back down stairs. Everyone else was asleep, and it wasn't long before Atem was asleep too.

That night, he had the exact same nightmare as Philippa, only it was from his point of view. He woke up suddenly and was relieved to find himself in the living room. The rain was still coming down, and it was still hard. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was about 2:30am. Everyone else was still asleep. So he settled down again, but wasn't able to go back to sleep for quite a while.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, the rain had stopped. Tea was the first up and got tea from the kitchen. Atem was also up. He hadn't been able to get back to sleep since his nightmare last night. The rest of the boys were still asleep in the living room. "So do you actually know who this Philippa girl is?" Tea asked.

"A bit. She's The Demon's daughter, and she hates that fact more than I do." Atem answered. Tea gasped.

"Fat lot of a father he is." Tea said. Atem cracked a small smile. Herrick was the next up.

"Good news, we've got the place to ourselves, Dad's had to go for work early." Herrick stated.

Philippa's eyes opened. The sunlight streamed in through the window. It was still painful to move, but she managed to sit up. Her shoulder with the bite wound ached like crazy, and her throat was bone dry. She tried standing up, not sure if her feet would bare her weight, but she found that they did. She was only wearing a white nightdress, a few cloths were over a chair by the door, a light blue T-shirt, black jeans, and a grey jacket. It was difficult to put the T-shirt on with her aching shoulder. But she managed. She wondered if she should even be up, but decided to anyway. She was slow and was a bit limp. But she got down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tea had gone back to her room, the rest of the guys were still asleep. Atem was the only one still in the kitchen, much to Philippa relief. "Hey. Do you feel alright?" Atem asked. Philippa nodded.

"Well I don't know about you lot, but I'm starved." Herrick's voice came from outside the kitchen.

"I'm with you on that one pal." Jeoy replied as they came in the kitchen. "Hey Atem." He also noticed Philippa. "Philippa, right?" Joey said. Philippa nodded. "How do you do, name's Joey." Philippa just smiled sweetly. Herrick was already frying up the bacon. "Man that smells good." Tristan complimented.

"Just don't go pigging out again." Tea said firmly. Herrick put the bacon sandwiches on plates and handed one to each of them. "Hey where's Yugi?" Joey wondered.

"Hey Yug, grubs up!" Tristan called. There was no reply.

"Yugi!" Tea called, still no reply. Joey went into the living room.

"Is he upstairs, he's not in here." Joey stated. Herrick went upstairs. But Yugi wasn't there.

"Well where could he be?" Tea wondered.

"That shouldn't open should it?" Tristan said looking at the back door to the house that was looked like someone had broken into it. Philippa walked over to the door and saw the talon scratch marks on it, and her heart sank. She looked back at Atem, who knew what she was thinking. He swung round and kicked a chair over in frustration. "Do you know where he is?" Tea said, getting very worried.

"The Demons got him." Atem said.

"Well what are we standing around here for, we gotta get him back." Joey stated.

"Joey you can't just go barging into that place." Atem stated. A thought crossed Philippa's mind. If her idea worked it would get them in, but getting out would be a bit more challenging. "There's a way in around the far side of the fortress. I tried to use it to get out once, but I got caught. It leads into the underground storage." Philippa said. "It would be good for gettng in, as for finding your friend and getting out again, we'll probably have to come up with something else."

"We might not have to worry about that. The Demon's minions aren't exactly bright, we should be able to get round them." Atem said.

"Alright it's a plan, now lets go." Joey said impatiently.

Herrick fired up the land rover in the garage, which was round the back of the house. "Are you even licensed to drive this thing?" Tea asked before getting in car. Herrick pulled his driving license out from his pocket and showed it to Tea. "Managed to get it on my first go." Herrick stated. It took them a few hours to get to the fortress. They left the car in the forest and head around the fortress to the entrance Philippa had told them about. "You still haven't told me how you know your way around." Atem said curiously.

"I'd been here for about 6 weeks before The Demon brought you, and I tried getting out quite a few times, and failed." Philippa said.

"6 weeks." Atem exclaimed. "How did you survive?"

Philippa just shrugged. "This is it." They were around the far side of the fortress. But there was no door. Everyone was looking at her. "Joey wasn't it." Philippa said.

"Yeah." Joey replied.

"Take two steps to the left." Philippa said. Joey did as she said. And she walked up to the spot where he was standing, and under the grass was a small rusty handle. She lifted it, to open up a small hatch. Everyone looked in, it was quite a long drop. "Alright you first Tristan." Joey said. He took Tristan by the collar of his shirt and lowered Tristan into the hatch. The ground was only about 4 feet of the ground, so Joey let go. Tristan landed on his backside. "You'll pay for that Joey!" Tristan shouted rubbing his saw backside. Atem took hold of the edge and swung in. He let go and landed safely. Herrick was next, followed by Joey who landed on Tristan. "Do I look like a cushion to you." Tristan said.

"Yeah you do actually." Joey replied. Tristan growled. Tea lowered herself in and landed in Herrick's arms. "Thanks." She said. Philippa got down and Atem caught her.

"Right, where do we go now?" Herrick asked.

"This way." Philippa said, leading them down a corridor. They soon came to the stairs that lead to the main part of the fortress, but the door at the top had a guard on it.

"Usual plan Tristan." Joey whispered.

"On three partner." Tristan replied.

"Three!" The two of them shouted in unison. They burst through the door and knocked the guard out. The corridor was now deserted. "This way." Philippa said as she lead them down the corridor. They came to the hall, and heard the Demon shouting at his minions. "You idiots, this isn't the Pharaoh!" The group crept towards the open door. "You will get back to that village, find the Pharaoh and the girl, and bring them to me!" The Demon bellowed.

"Got any ideas?" Joey asked Atem.

"Yep." Atem lied.

"Right here Demon!" Atem shouted as he entered the hall. Joey, Tristan and Herrick were behind him. Philippa and Tea were still hidden around the corner. The Demon turned around to see them, he had Yugi in his talons. "Let him go." Atem demanded.

"Surrender yourself and the girl, and I might let him live." The Demon replied.

"How about you let Yugi go, and we won't kick your ass!" Joey said.

"You against me. I'd like to see that." The demon snarled, before he attacked them. He was thrown back by a blue force, causing him to drop Yugi, who ran to his friends. "Yugi, are you alright?" Atem asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi said. The Demon got to his feet. Philippa came up next to Atem.

"So you've come back to daddy." The Demon said sarcastically. Philippa just glared at him. A dark red ball of fire formed in the demons talons. He threw it at them, but it was deflected into the back wall by Philippa's blue force. "You do have strong powers." The demon said. "I'll enjoy obtaining them." Atem knew what he meant instantly, and put a protective arm in front of Philippa. The demon made another attack only to be thrown into the back wall by Philippa's force. "Let's go!" Atem shouted and grabbed Philippa's wrist and the group ran for it. The Demon was close behind. They came to the place where Atem and Philippa had escaped the first time. Before Philippa could jump from the window, talons wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back. "Philippa!" Atem cried, and climbed back through the window. The Demon punched Atem in the chest, sending him down the hall, before The demon ran in the opposite direction, with Philippa still in his grip. Atem got up and raced after them.

The Demon gripped Philippa by the neck and smashed her painfully against the wall. "I should have drained you when you first go your powers." He snarled. Philippa tried to use her powers to free herself, but the Demon countered with his own. He forced her head to the side and tore her shirt and bandages to revile the previous bite wound. "Still not to late to finish the job." He said coldly. The Demon sank his teeth into her already damaged flesh, and she screamed in pain. The instant Philippa's blood entered The Demons mouth, he felt his power grow, which made him drink faster. Blood ran down Philippa's front and her back. Something made of metal swung into the demon's head, narrowly missing Philippa's face. The Demon let go of Philippa. She looked up to Atem holding an enormous steel mallet, which looked like one of the weapons The Demon's minions would carry. The Demon shock his head like a dog, and glared at Atem. "Why do you even fight for her. She's a demon, she could swing round and kill you in an instant. One day, she'll be as bad as me, and like me, she will love it. That is the path of all Demon's, full and half alike." He attacked Atem but was thrown back Philippa's force. Before the demon could do anything, Atem hit him again. The Demon tried to get up but he looked far too dizzy. One more blow to the head from Atem and the Demon was completely out. Atem went back to Philippa, who was gripping her shoulder. "Come on we need to move." He said, helping her to her feet. Philippa still had the energy to run, and they got back to rest of the group. "Let's get out of here." Joey said. They got back to the car and headed back to the village. Atem noticed very quickly that Philippa was deteriorating. He looked at her shoulder, which was still bleeding beneath her hand, she was going pale too.

By the time they got back to the village, it was about 7:00 pm. From the looks of Philippa, she could pass out at any moment. Atem helped her inside, and took her up to her room. Fortunately Herrick's father was back, and he could treat her, and Tea took care of Yugi. "Is she ok?" Yugi asked.

"I hope so." Atem replied. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Yugi replied.

"But this is why I didn't want you to come." Atem said.

"Well you were right about one thing." Tea said. "Those guys that work for the demon really are idiots. I mean they mistook Yugi for you Atem." Herrick's father entered the room.

"She should be fine. The bite hasn't got infected this time." He said.

"Thanks." Atem said.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Right, I'm gonna get a pizza. I'll be back soon." Herrick's father said, and he left the house. Joey and Tristan were helping Herrick fix the back door. "That should hold it." Herrick said as he put the last screw in. "Right, I need food." He stated.

"Your dad's just gone for pizza." Tea said.

About half an hour later, Herricks father came back with two large pizzas. Tea shook her head at the rate Joey and Tristan were eating. Herrick was just as bad. Despite the fact that he had hardly eaten all day and he hadn't eaten while he was imprisoned by the demon, Atem was struggling to find his apatite.

As it got late, Philippa found herself feeling light headed, but yet she couldn't go down. Her throat was bone dry. The cloak read 1:00 am. She didn't want to wake anyone, but she was so thirsty. She slipped silently out of her room and down stairs to the kitchen. She clicked the light on and got a glass of water. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Someone said. She swung round and saw Atem. Philippa breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Atem said. He crossed the room to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Philippa lied. She was thinking about what the demon had said.

"Last time you told me that you had a roaring high fever." Atem said. "So tell me, what's wrong?" Philippa didn't reply. Atem looked at her, and she realised that he wasn't going to let this go until she told him. "What if I do end up like The Demon?" Philippa mumbled.

"You won't unless you chose to, and I don't think that's going to be something you'll want." Atem replied.

"He's already tried to take one of your friends, as long as you're with me, it's dangerous." Philippa said.

"It was going to be dangerous anyway. He's after me too." Atem stated. "Look, you're not in this alone."

"That's the problem. People are in danger when they are around me. First he takes my mother, step father, and Yugi could have been kill today too." Philippa argued.

"You'd rather be in this on your own and let that demon torture you for the rest of your life." Atem said.

"I just don't want other people getting hurt or put in danger because of me." Philippa replied. Atem moved closer to her.

"I've been through a lot of dangers in the past few years, and I've said that exact same thing to my friends more times than I can count. Unfortunately that doesn't stop them. They are going to come whether we like it or not." Atem stated.

"But they don't even know me." Philippa said.

"But I know you, and I'm not going to let that demon do any more damage to you. Which means my friends will be behind us all the way." Atem replied. Philippa knew she wasn't going to win this argument. She looked down at the floor. Atem put a hand under her chin and looked her in the eye. "Trust me when I say this. You don't want to face something like the demon alone." Atem stated. He pulled her into a hug, being careful not to touch her wounds.

The following morning, the group decided to go back home. "Thanks for everything Herrick. We owe you a burger or something so time." Joey said.

"Take care of yourselves." Herrick replied. Philippa gave him a sweet smile as the train pulled out of the station.

"Hey we haven't had a proper intro yet. I'm Yugi. You know Atem, that's Tea, Tristan and Joey." Yugi said to Philippa.

"My name's Philippa." Philippa replied and smiled sweetly.

"For god sake, will you two stop eating!" Tea said, almost shouting.

"What, we're hungry." Joey said in protest. Tea groaned.

"I need some female friends." She sighed. Philippa couldn't hide the smirk on her face. Joey and Tristan were clearly the knuckleheads of the group.

A few hours later, they came to Domino city. It was Philippa's first time in the city and she was amazed by it. A few people were waiting outside the station. "Joey!" A young girl called.

"Hey Serenity!" Joey called back. The girl called Serenity ran up to Joey and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you were only going to be for two days. That was three, and I was worried." Serenity stated.

"Sorry sis, things go a little nutty." Joey replied.

"Good to see you guys." A boy with white hair said.

"Hey Bakura." Yugi replied.

"Good to have you back Atem, we were worried." Another boy with black hair said.

"I'm fine Duke." Atem replied.

"Who's this?" Serenity asked, noticing Philippa standing behind the group.

"My name's Philippa." Philippa replied.

"How did you end up with this mad lot?" Duke asked.

"It's a long story." Atem said.

The group went round to the game shop, "Good to see everyone back together." Yugi's grandpa said as the group came in. "Are you alright son?" He asked Atem.

"Yes I'm fine." Atem replied.

"Well I'm gonna hit the shops, Serenity are you coming?" Tea said.

"You bet." Serenity replied.

"What about you Philippa?" Tea asked.

"Sure." Philippa replied. The girls left the shop.

"So where is she from?" Grandpa asked, referring to Philippa. Atem explained what had happened. "So she's sticking around then. That's fine." Grandpa said.

The girls came back a few hours later, with quite a few bags. "And you tell us off for eating too much." Tristan said.

"Well a few cloths aren't going to make me fat." Tea replied.

"Leave you with an empty pocket though." Joey said.

"Well unlike you lot, I'm able to manage my money." Tea said.

"Alright break it up." Serenity said.

The others were down stairs while Serenity was helping Philippa sort out the new cloths that she had brought today. The guest room was small but comfortable. "You know Philippa, you really do have good taste in fashion." Serenity said. Philippa just smiled. There was a loud cheer from down stairs. Joey must have lost another duel. "Don't worry you get use to that. You duel at all?" Serenity asked.

"I use to." Philippa replied.

"Why'd you quit?" Serenity asked.

"My deck got burnt up." Philippa said.

"Joey would go ballistic if that happened to his deck. Why don't you just build another one?" Serenity asked.

"I'm not any good with other decks, the one I lost was the only one I was ever able to win with." Philippa replied.

"Well have you tried?" Serenity asked.

"Not yet. I may do at some point." Philippa replied.

The two of them went down stairs into the living room. "Face it Joey you can't win." Tristan said. Philippa looked at the duel it total looked in Yugi's favour. Philippa looked at his hand, and noticed that there was a way for him to turn this around. She whispered something in his ear. Joey perked up, "You are a genius. Yugi, you are not going to like this." Joey said. He played a very complicated and clever combo, and Yugi's life points were brought down to just a few hundred. "Where did you get that one?" Yugi asked Philippa. She just shrugged. Yugi didn't give up and managed to win. "Oh for god's sake." Joey exclaimed.

"What does that make, 8-0 to Yugi." Tristan teased. Joey growled.

"So Philippa do you duel then?" Yugi asked.

"Use to, lost me deck in the fire." Philippa answered.

"Why don't you just rebuild it, grandpa's got thousands in shop." Yugi stated.

"Has he got a Dark Armed Dragon?" Philippa asked.

"You actually had one of those?" Joey asked in surprise. Philippa nodded. "That's a big shame, that's a very pretty card." Joey said.

"I don't think Grandpa has one, sorry there." Yugi said.

"Doesn't matter." Philippa replied.

"Hey Yugi let her borrow your deck, let's see what she can do." Joey said. Yugi gave Philippa his deck. She beat Joey in less than 5 turns. "What the!" Joey exclaimed. Philippa just smiled. "How the hell did you do that?" Joey exclaimed. Atem was also a bit surprised. "You said you could only win with the deck you lost." Serenity pointed out. Philippa just shrugged and gave Yugi's deck back, "Right, any of you hungry?" Grandpa asked. "Actually, I don't need to ask that question do I." Joey and Tristan ran into the kitchen and started pigging out. Tea groaned, and Philippa had to hold in a laugh. For Grandpa it really was a relief to have both of his grandsons and their friends all back together. Philippa was also able to find her appetite. Joey challenged Tristan to an eating contest, "Neither of them are gonna last much longer." Yugi said. This had been going on for sometime, but neither Joey nor Tristan felt like backing down. This was a fight for victory. Tea groaned again. Tristan finally gave up and Joey ate one more French fry to seal his win. Then they both collapsed on the table. "Those two are just nuts." Philippa said.

"Sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with them." Tea said with a sigh.

Over the next few weeks, Philippa felt like she had a family again, in fact she had more, she had friends, and a happy life. She started working in Grandpa's shop, and got to know all of Yugi's and Atem's friends. But she always felt a slight barrier because of her half demon body, but she never let that show to anyone. Atem saw her character change, from the broken hearted girl, to a lively and fun loving person, the fact that she was half demon practically went out of his mind. She changed physically too as she gained weight. She had a well proportioned figure and was now surprisingly pretty. Atem tried to help her build a new deck, but didn't get much of a result. Philippa didn't really care. She had everything she could ever have asked for. The only thing that could make it perfect was if she had her mother and stepfather with her too.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rain was coming down hard, Yugi and Atem got back from school absolutely soaked. Philippa went and got them a towel each "Thanks." Yugi said. They went up stairs to get changed, while Philippa finished cleaning the shop.

"You've done a good job there." Grandpa commented.

"Thanks." Philippa replied. She went into the kitchen to get the dinner going. A clap of thunder made her jump, and spill the pasta sauce. She rolled her eyes, grabbed some kitchen roll, and started to clean it up. As she finished she looked out the window again. Another clap of thunder, but what scared her was the ugly face that appeared at the window. It was gone less than a second later but she could have sworn it was the Demon. She walked towards the window, another clap of thunder, and the demons face appeared again, this time it stayed. Philippa backed away. The Demons face was still there. "You stay away from me." She said strongly. She was about to run and find Atem when he appeared in the doorway. She looked back at the window, and saw that the Demon was still there too. "It's astonishing what you blood can give me isn't it." The Demon said. The Demon at the window vanished. Philippa looked back at the Demon in front of her. "Now are you going to be a good girl and do as daddy says?" The Demon said in the cold voice that Philippa hated so much. Her fear, started to turn to anger, and she used her powers for the first time since she, Atem and the others had gone to the fortress to rescue Yugi. The Demon was sent flying back, knowing that she was faster than him, Philippa made a break for it. Atem and Yugi came running down the stairs, grandpa also joined them. "What on earth is going on?" He asked. The Demon faced them,

"Did you really think that I was going to let you just get away?" The Demon said.

"Would have been nice." Atem said. The Demon chuckled.

"Straight to business, tell me where the millennium items are, hand over the girl, and I might let you live." The Demon said. Atem pulled Philippa behind him. "You're not getting Philippa for a start, and secondly, the Millennium Items are gone." He stated.

"Don't give me this crap again, tell me where they are!" The Demon bellowed. Atem just glared at him. "Fine." The Demon grunted. He dived forward, at an impossible speed. Philippa was still faster and sent him back with her powers. The Demon snarled. There were suddenly two Demons standing in front of them. They both dived forward, this time Philippa didn't stand a chance. The Demons stood in front of Atem, Yugi and Grandpa again. One of them held Philippa in his talons. "Let her go!" Atem demanded. "Tell me where the millennium Items are." The Demon demanded. The Demon that wasn't holding Philippa suddenly disappeared. "How many time's am I going to have to tell you, their gone, they fell into the depths of the earth." Atem stated. The Demon forced Philippa's head to the side, and tore her shirt and bandage that cover her, still healing bite wound. "Tell me or I'll kill her." The Demon stated. Atem didn't know what to do, then he had an idea.

"How about we duel of it." Atem said. The Demon chuckled.

"Alright, but lets make things a little more interesting." He replied. A dark smoke surrounded the Demon and Atem. Yugi and Grandpa couldn't be seen though it. The Demon chuckled again. 'A shadow game.' Atem thought. The Demon thought Philippa onto the black ground. "Now." The Demon said quietly. A duel disk appeared on his arm, Philippa and Atem also got one. "Hold on, this is between you and me." Atem said. He realised that the Demon intended for Philippa to duel too.

"I said 'lets make this a little more fun.'" The Demon snarled. Philippa stood next to Atem.

"Philippa…" Atem started, but she cut him off.

"I'll be fine." She stated. They had to imagine the deck that they wanted to duel with, and that wasn't a brainier for either of them.

"Let's Duel."

Atem LP 4000 Philippa LP 4000

The Demon LP 4000

"Ladies first, I'm still a gentleman after all." The demon said coldly.

"Could have fouled me." Philippa replied. "I place a monster in face down defence mode, and one card face down to end my turn." The Demon chuckled.

"Then it's my turn." Atem stated. "I place one card face down. I also discard one card to special summon The Tricky in attack mode."

(The Ticky, dark, level 5, spellcaster, ATK 2000, DEF 1000)

"And since I haven't normal summoned this turn yet, I can summon another monster, so I summon Mystical Elf in defence mode. That ends my turn." Atem said.

(Mystical Elf, light, level 4, spellcaster, ATK 800, DEF 2000)

'He's got a twilight deck, it's quite different from mine, but they could still work together.' Philippa thought.

"It's my turn, and I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode." The Demon stated.

(Mad Archfiend, dark, level 4, fiend, ATK 1800, DEF 0)

"I attack Philippa's face down defence monster." Philippa's monster flipped face up to show a white blob monster. But it wasn't destroyed by the attack.

"Sorry, but Marshmallon can't be destroyed by battle." Philippa stated.

(Marshmallon, light, level 3, fairy, ATK 300, DEF 500)

"Plus, when you attacked you activated his effect, which hits you for 1000 life points." She added. The Demons life points went down to 3000. "Don't think you've won already. Thanks to Mad Archfiends effect the difference his attack points and your monsters defence points are taken out of your life points." The Demon stated. Philippa's life points went down to 2700.

"Philippa!" Atem cried.

"I'm fine." Philippa replied. The Demon chuckled.

"I end my turn with one card face down." He said.

Atem LP 4000 Philippa LP 2700

The Demon LP 3000

"My turn, place one card facedown and one more monster in defence mode. That ends my turn." Philippa stated.

"Then it's my turn. I attack your Mad Archfiend with the Tricky." Atem stated.

"I play my facedown, the quick play spell rush recklessly, which gives my monster 700 more attack points." The Demon stated. Mad Archfiend's attack points went up to 2500. "You're still behind, I play my facedown. Magic Jammer, by discarding one card from my hand, I can negate your spell." Philippa stated. Mad Archfiend was destroyed and the Demon's life points went down to 2800, he growled. "I place one card face down and end my turn." Atem stated. "Thanks." He said to Philippa.

"Don't mention it." Philippa replied.

Atem LP 4000 Philippa LP 2700

The Demon LP 2800

"It's my turn. I remove one dark monster in my graveyard to special summon Black Wolf, in attack mode." The Demon stated.

(Black Wolf, dark, level 4, beast, ATK 2200, DEF 1000)

"I also play the magic card, Big Shot. Which means whenever I attack a monster that's in defence mode with black wolf, you still take the damage." The Demon stated. "I attack Marshmallon." Although Marshmallon wasn't destroyed, Philippa's life points went down to 900. "Philippa!" Atem cried.

"I'm still fine." Philippa replied.

"I'll end my turn." The Demon said.

Atem LP 4000 Philippa LP 900

The Demon LP 2800

"Don't think I'm giving up. I tribute both of my monsters to summon The Dark Armed Dragon." Philippa stated.

(Dark Armed Dragon, dark, level 8, dragon, ATK 2800, DEF 1800)

"You're in for it now, Dark Armed Dragon attack!" Philippa ordered. Black Wolf was destroyed and the Demons life points went down to 2200. "I end my turn." Philippa stated.

Atem LP 4000, Philippa LP 900

The Demon 2200

"It's my turn." Atem stated. "I tribute both of my monsters to summon the Dark Magician."

(Dark Magician, dark, level 7, spellcaster, ATK 2500, DEF 2000)

"This is over, I attack you directly." Atem stated.

"This isn't over, I activate Black wolf's effect. When I'm attack directly by a dark monster, I can remove Black Wolf from play to activate one trap card from my deck." The Demon explained. "And the trap card I choose is magic cylinders. Which sends your attack right back at your monster, and you take damage equal to his life points."

'Not that card.' Atem thought, his life points dropped to 1500. Philippa gasped, as the attack hit Atem in the chest.

Atem LP 1500 Philippa LP 900

The Demon 2200

"Now it's my turn, and I summon Dark Vulture." The Demon stated.

(Dark Vulture, dark, level 4, winged beast, ATK 1700, DEF 800)

'That Dark Armed Dragon is a bit of a problem, but I'll deal with that once I've dealt with the Pharaoh.' The Demon thought.

"I attack you directly Pharaoh." The Demon stated. Atem closed his eyes and accepted this as the end.

"I play my trap card, end of the wrong line!" Philippa shouted.

"Philippa don't!" Atem shouted.

"This card redirects your attack to my life points." Philippa stated. She gave Atem one last smile before the attack hit her and everything went black. The last thing she heard was Atem crying her name.

"You bastard!" Atem said in a dark voice.

"How you can care about her so much I don't know. But it doesn't matter, because she will be in the shadow realm the instant you lose." The Demon said.

"Except I'm not going to lose." Atem stated. "It's my turn." Because of end of the wrong line's effect, Atem gained control of all monsters Philippa had on the field and all the cards in her hand. So Dark Armed Dragon was on his field, and call of the haunted, black pendant, and chaos command Magician were added to his hand. "I place two cards facedown, now I summon Magicians Valkyria, in defence mode." Atem stated.

(Magicians Valkyria, light, level 4, spellcaster, ATK 1600, DEF 1300)

"This one's for Philippa, Dark Armed Dragon attack!" Atem ordered. Dark Vulture was attack but not destroyed. The Demons life points went down to 1100. "Dark Vulture can't be destroyed by another dark monster." The Demon stated. Atem growled.

"I end my turn." Atem stated.

Atem LP 1500

The Demon LP 1100

"I attack your Magicians Valkyria." The Demon stated.

"I play my Trap card, negate attack." Atem stated. The Demon stated.

"You saved yourself for one more turn, not that it's going to do you a lot of good." The Demon snarled. "I play the magic card, only the mighty, which means you can't attack with anything less than a level 8 monster with 3500 attack points until my next standby phase."

"My turn. First I tribute Magicians Valkyria, to summon Chaos Command Magician." Atem stated.

(Chaos Command Magician, light, level 6, spellcaster, ATK 2400, DEF 1900)

"Next I play my facedown card, Call Of The Haunted. This lets me bring back Dark Magician." Atem said.

"This isn't getting you anywhere." The Demon said.

"Oh yes it is, I play the spell card, polymerization, this fuses my two magicians to summon The Dark Commander of Magic." Atem said.

(Dark Commander Of Magic, Dark, level 9, spellcaster, ATK 3200, DEF 2800)

"He's still too weak." The Demon stated.

"He won't be after I equip him with the spell card Black Pendant. This gives my monster 500 more attack points, making him strong enough to attack and win this duel." Atem stated. Dark Commander Of Magic's attak points went up to 3700.

"No!" The Demon stated.

"Now, attack!" Atem ordered. Dark Commander Of Magic attack and the Demons life points dropped to 0. The Demon dropped to his knees. Atem ran to Philippa, he turned her over and rested her head against his arm. "Philippa." He said, as he shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open. "You won." She said quietly.

"Yes." Atem replied. Philippa brought up a weak arm and put it around Atem's neck. He knew what she wanted and he pulled her up into a hug.

The Demon got to his feet, and raced over to them. Atem and Philippa moved out of the way just in time. They stood up, Philippa was still weak and had to cling to Atem for support. The Demon charged at them again, but was thrown back by Philippa's force. She suddenly felt even weaker, and her body went limp. Atem gripped her to stop her from falling. The Demon made another attack, but a hole appeared in the earth less than a foot in front of Atem and Philippa. The Demon fell, but not before he'd grabbed Philippa's leg, taking her with him. Atem held his grip stopping them from falling. Holding the weight of both Philippa and the Demon was a tall order, but he wasn't going to let Philippa fall into the shadow realm. All the same, he could feel her hand slipping out of him. "Philippa, hold on!" He told her. Philippa gripped his wrist so tightly that her claws cut Atem's skin. Atem didn't care. The Demon looked up, he stretched his arm up and grabbed her shoulder with the bite. Philippa winced at the sudden weight on the wound. She looked down and saw that if she didn't do something, the Demon was escape and send her and Atem to the Shadow Realm. But there was only one thing she could think to do. The Demon pulled himself up Philippa's body, until he could whisper in her ear. "If I go, you're coming too." The Demon stated. Without any warning he bit into her shoulder, causing Philippa to scream in pain. She started feeling even weaker, as the Demon drank her blood. She looked up at Atem with tear filled eyes. There was nothing he could do, if he moved they would all go over. He looked in to Philippa's pain and terrified eyes, he knew what she was going to do. "No, Philippa, No!" He shouted, he instantly tightened his grip on her wrist. Philippa stated crying, "I love you." She said, her voice filled with pain, than she let go of Atem's wrist. Atem tried to hold her but her wrist slipped through his hand, and the Demon and Philippa fell. "No!" Atem shouted at the top of his lungs. The hole vanished, tears rushed down Atem's cheeks. She was gone.

Atem didn't even notice that the darkness had lifted until Yugi has shaking his shoulders. "Atem, are you Ok?" Yugi asked frantically. His brother didn't answer him at all. "Atem, what's wrong?" yugi tried again. "Where's Philippa?" Atem finally snapped out of it, but he still felt a stinking pain in his heart from the loss of Philippa.

"She's gone." Atem said barely above a whisper. Yugi understood almost instantly, and a pain hit his heart to. Tears filled his eyes. He hugged Atem comfortingly, they were both feeling the loss, Philippa had become a good friend, Yugi didn't know what to say. To be more accurate he couldn't, he couldn't say that Philippa would be ok, because she wouldn't, she was gone and wouldn't be coming back. So he just hugged his older brother and waited for him to calm down.

Two weeks later

"Hey buddy." Joey said as he came in.

"Hey." Atem replied.

"You doin' alright?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Atem replied. Joey could easily tell that he was still upset about Philippa.

"Look pal, I know you liked her, maybe more than that. But you've got to move on, me and the rest of the guys hate seeing you like this." Joey said. Atem sighed, "You did love her, didn't you." Joey said.

"Yeah." Atem replied. Joey knew that he wasn't going to snap out of this any time soon. Joey was also upset, all his friends were. Joey couldn't think of anything else to say. "God, I suck at this." Joey said. Atem felt the tug of a smile for he first time in two weeks. "Dare I ask how Yugi's doin'" Joey said.

"Better than me." Atem replied. "What about Serenity?"

"Quite bruised, but she'll be fine." Joey answered. Joey thought he needed to change his tactic. "Well I don't know about you, but I fancy some grub." Joey said. "You comin'?"

"I, um…" Atem tried to think of an excuse, but changed his mind. "Yeah." Atem replied. He was sad, but he knew that being broken wasn't going to do him any good, and it wouldn't have been something Philippa would have wanted.

**Don't hold your breath folks. Sequel in progess. Hope you enjoyed this fic, please leave a review, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
